thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Tristain
Tristain (トリステイン, Torisutein) is a country located in Halkeginia led by Queen Henrietta. It is the major location in the whole series. Tristain Academy of Magic is a magic institute located in Tristain for students learning the art of magic. It is believed that Tristain was founded by a Void mage named Brimir. Geography Tristain is located northwest of Halkeginia. Northeast of it lies Germania, south of it is Gallia, and northwest of it is Albion. Its total area is 72,056 km². Government Tristain is a monarchic country currently led by Queen Henrietta. It is previously led by her mother, Queen Marianne. The chancellor of Tristain is Cardinal Mazarin. Culture Architecture Tristanian architecture is quite adopted from English architecture. Majority of the homes in Tristain are mansions or castles because most Tristanians are aristocrats. There are also stores in Tristain varying on what people sell in those particular stores. For example, there is a store in Tristain which sells swords. This is where Saito got Derflinger from Louise. Still, Kirche was also able to buy an expensive sword from this same store. The church where Saito and Louise were married is also an example of a Tristanian building. The exterior of the church is old-fashioned, but the interior is aristocratic. Residences Tristanian aristocrats mainly live on mansions. For example, the La Vallières reside in a huge mansion as seen in the outside; thus, the interior of the mansion is very noble. The Royal Family of Tristain resides in castles. Queen Henrietta and the rest of her family reside in a castle which serves as their residence. Cuisine The cuisine of the Tristanians is distinctively similar to English cuisine. Siesta, a maid in the Academy and later the personal maid of Saito and Louise, cooks cakes. As shown in the cafeteria of the Academy, the aristocrats, who are majorly the students, eat light yet extravagant breakfasts. As for the plebeians, like in the case of Saito, he was only given a simple bread for breakfast. Transportation The main transportation of Tristain is through carriages, particularly horse carriages. A noble has his or her own carriage and the coachman is either appointed or personally chosen by the aristocrat. In Henrietta's case, her coachman is Agnès. Sometimes, the owner of the carriage is not the one who is on board, but someone else who is allowed by the owner to be brought to him or her. Communication Prince from formerly Princess Henrietta.|right]]The form of communication in Tristain is through sending letters. Letters are mainly sealed with distinct sealing waxes corresponding to the status of the giver. Education The education in Tristain mainly focuses on teaching students on performing magic. A professor in the Academy has a certain level and element in magic, therefore teaches students relating to his or her element. For example, Mrs Chevreuse is a professor in the Academy who specializes in Earth magic. She demonstrated few methods in performing the element like turning rocks into bronze. Military Tristain is very low in terms of military power. They need the help and support of other countries who are strong in military power. Category:Locations